Death Smiles
by FiZzGig520
Summary: *ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE* A girl that the Joker gives a chemical bath to. Which is not a good idea. No, no, not a very good idea at all, because he's really in for it now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I do not own The Batman. Though, honestly, if I did I really wouldn't mind. Yes, yes I really wouldn't mind at all.

This story jumps right into what's going on right away in this first chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of how it flowed out of me. I plan to tell what led up to this point, you just have to be patient, please, and it's been a while since I've written anything.

This story is rated M for a reason. If you are not old enough or mature enough to be reading this story well I'd rather you didn't, because some people just can't handle it.

**Death Smiles**

I trembled as I looked below me, watching the vat bubble and hiss with sickly green chemical, it's acrid smell making my nose itch and my eyes burn.

"Me and you, we are the same." I hear Joker whisper in my ear before the fateful push off the ledge of the walkway. I opened my mouth to scream as I felt open air beneath me. Did anyone ever mention that gravity sucks?

I felt myself falling down, my heart racing so fast I was sure I would have a heart attack and die before I even broke the surface of the bubbling green goop, but I wasn't so lucky.

I went under with my mouth still open, swallowing a mouthful of chemicals and felt it burn all the way down to my stomach, then I resurfaced. Was that me screaming? The noise seemed far away, but I really didn't care. All I cared about was the _burning_! My whole body felt on fire. I screamed louder and reached up, grasping for nothing. Then I could here _him_ laughing, the only other sound I could hear other than the screaming, and I realized he was laughing at my feeble struggles to escape from this torment.

Was this how it had felt for him? I wondered later. Had his whole body felt like it might disintegrate into the boiling green acid leaving not a trace left but a reddish sludge that would eventually mix in and the green and it wouldn't be green any more but maybe a sickly purple sludge? I would have to laugh at my own thoughts later.

_Yes, yes this is all so amusing_. Who the hell was that?

I thrashed in an attempt to find the side of the vat, but only accomplishing to splash the damn stuff back up into my face. Why the hell couldn't I see? I tried to open my eyes but the fumes from the damn stuff burned my eyes so bad that tears began streaming down my face, not that it mattered now, I had gotten the stuff in my eyes as soon as I hit.

Soon I wanted to die, anything that would relieve this pain. _Oh please god, let it end!_ I kept screaming far long after my voice gave out, my mouth open but no sound none at all. My throat so raw I felt as if I drank fire. As my struggles slowly ceased it felt as if my skin was almost separating itself from my body and before I was even able to comprehend what that meant I was pulled clear from the liquid.

They had me up and out, and lying on the cold concrete floor. _The Floor. Oh, my cold and wonderful savior_. I was so weak I could barely move. My whole body felt as if it were still aflame as I writhed and coughed there still covered in the acid.

"Get her up." I heard The Joker order. Someone took a hold of my arms and lifted me up, tying my hands from up above. I felt my feet dangle below me in a pathetic manner, gasping as a steady spray of water began washing away the burning. I heard _him_ laugh again, the sound echoing in my ears. I wanted to cry in relief. I wanted to cry for more reasons than one. I felt defeated. What was the point in fighting now? I wondered sobbing.

Unconsciousness became my only friend as I left reality for a while.

I came back to the world sometime later. I could feel my body wrapped tight in soft cotton gauze, not that it made a difference, my whole body felt sore everywhere it touched and I was wrapped in it every where, and I mean _every where,_ from the top of my head to the very tips of my toes. My face was wrapped snug, whiteness covering my eyes. Not that I wanted to see myself anyways. I couldn't even imagine what I would look like now. It was enough to want to die.

When I woke up for the last time, the gauze had been removed from every where. I was naked covered in a blanket. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed I was lying in a bed with an I.V. drip stuck in my arm. I gasped at the site of my arms, holding them out in front of me. I choked back wave after wave of nausea as I turned them over and over again trying not to believe what I was seeing.

My skin turned white, just like his; I wondered if my hair was green too. I started to get up pulling the blanket off in the process (I noticed I was naked) and stood on my feet. I wobbled and fell back on my butt the first time, my head was spinning, then got it right the second time. I slowly inch my self toward a door that, I hoped, hid the bathroom, or maybe a way out.

I pulled the door open and reached in around the wall searching for a light switch, found one and flipped to the on position. What I saw in the next moment had me screaming.

The room I had walked into had a large mirror on the opposite side. I screamed in fright at the white faced, green haired person looking into my eyes. At first I thought I was seeing him, but then I realized that it was me.

"NO! You fuck! You sick god damned _FUCK_!" I shrieked. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" Forgetting the pain over my body, they only thing I could think about was killing _him_. Killing him for doing this to me. Just ending his pathetic life. I laughed at the thought.

_See! You're getting the picture now!_

"Who are you?" I wondered, a little surprised by the voice in my head.

_Jiminy Cricket._

"Is that a way to tell me you're my conscience?" I asked, a little amused. I gave a short laugh, kind of like a loud "Ha!". Wow, what happened to me? Everything seemed to be amusing to me now, mainly, popping the Joker's stupid head, I grinned wider.

_You got that right! _The voice answered gleefully._ Now, I'm you and you're me. There are _no_ in-betweens. _You_ and _I_ have always _been_. You just didn't realize it until now._

"So what are we planning to do?" I asked even more amused.

_We're going to get back at the sick clown for every thing he has ever done to us. He was right to say that we were the same. I can teach you to kill. I can teach you, and I can teach you to enjoy it._

I grinned widely, looking at my reflection. Huh. My eyes hadn't changed colors. Weird.

"What do we call ourselves?" I asked my _mind_.

_Let us call ourselves: _Death Smiles

My laughter rose from my chest, almost screaming, but I couldn't stop. I just could not stop. This was just too damn funny!

Okay, so, maybe it was lame? Maybe not? The next chapter is going to be about the first time The Joker and Death Smiles met and you will _maybe_ find out her real name. I haven't decided yet, so I can't promise anything. I love you for reviewing. Don't mind flames either, just not the mean ones. ;-)

-The Lady Darkly


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Smiles- Chapter 2**

_About Fifteen months earlier_

The slight jostling of the train woke me from my nap; I opened my eyes and looked out into the overcast sky noticing that I had arrived at my destination: Gotham City. I yawned and stretched; looking around myself I wondered how long I had been sleeping. I looked down at my wrist, out of habit, and remembered that I hadn't had time to grab my watch when I left the last place I had been staying. That place hadn't been my home. I didn't have a home. I had only had time to grab some clothes, and my wallet, with what little money I had saved up, which was a measly $186.74, and hurried to the train station. My train ticket had cost about $75, so that left me with a little over $100, I hoped I would be able to find a place to stay with the rest of what I had.

I heard a child laugh from a few seats ahead of me. I looked in that direction and smiled. I turned back to the window and notice the city for the very first time, and gave a small gasp. How could there be a darker city on the planet? The whole place looked as if the sun had never shown there, which I knew had to be completely impossible. Every building seemed to be colored in the same way, dark and sad. I sighed to myself and wondered what would happen to me in a place like this.

The train finally arrived at the train station and everyone stood up waiting for their turn to depart. I waited until everyone else moved ahead of me, I then stood, and while pulling my hoodie on I followed them. Outside was chilly, with a nip in the air. I smiled slightly when I noticed I could see my breath. _Duh, stupid, _I thought to myself. _It's the middle of October._ I pulled my hood up over my head and kept my face turn down as I left the train station to find where exactly I was.

You probably think I'm stupid for just going to a place like this on a whim. Well, let me tell you, I don't think anything can happen to me here in Gotham City that couldn't have happened to me back at that other place I was from.

Outside, I walked up the side walk looking around, trying to absorb a much of the place as I could remembering all the signs and the street lights. I noticed a gas station a few blocks from the train station. I went there and bought a newspaper. As I pulled it from the machine I noticed the picture on the front page was of a man, and to tell you the truth the image was a little surprising. He had white skin. His long green hair seemed tangled and twisted; maybe the right word for it would be "dreadlocks", but the one thing that really startled me were his eyes. They seemed to glow, the colors in the sclera of his eyes were red, a bright vibrant red to be exact, and his iris' were a deep yellow. His face was bright with gleeful and malicious laughter. _That guy is defiantly someone I don't think I would enjoy meeting_, I thought to myself looking at the headline and read:

**The Joker's Crime Spree Exceeds to Terrifying New Levels!**

It then continued on to explain why the "levels" had become so terrifying, but right at that moment I really didn't care about what this "Joker" fellow was up to, I was more interested in finding if there were any rooms for rent around and, of course, one that I could afford.

I opened it to the classifieds and searched for the bold printed "Rooms for Rent" there were a few listed below it. The cheapest one cost $85. I remembered the address and went to the counter to ask the clerk for directions.

It took me almost three hours to find the address I was looking for. The damned clerk gave me a wrong turn and it took me almost 45 minutes or so to realize I wasn't even in the area I wanted to be. Lucky for me a nice man in a business suit helped me along my way.

The name _Starfish Hotel_ flashed on a neon sign outside the building. I walked up the steps, pushed the door open, and smacked the bell. I heard someone cough loudly from the back room. The door opened and a large man entered. He grinned at me, his eyes roaming over me from head to toe. I shuddered slightly and pulled the hoodie tighter around myself. I hated people's reaction when they saw me for the very first time.

"Can I help you lil' lady?" He asked grinning widely, showing some really gross yellow teeth.

"I'd like to rent a room, please." I said, trying to ignore the way he smiled at me. I pulled the cash from my pocket and slide it across the counter. "The newspaper said the room was $85, is that correct?"

The man nodded. "Yes, missy, it is, but I'll need a security deposit, too, so that'll be another $85. Sorry, rules are rules, we need it just in case you want to ruin anything that belongs to the room and not you, ya get what I mean?" He winked.

"I only have enough for the room." I said a little upset. "I can't afford the security deposit right now. Could you allow me to save up for it and give it to you later? I promise not to destroy anything that isn't mine."

The man scoffed. "I tell you what, missy; I can let it slide for maybe two weeks. I'm only doing this 'cause you're beautiful and I can see you ain't got any other place to go, so I'm only going to tell you this once: You keep it down, you get the money to me as soon as possible, and there won't be any problems, okay?"

I nodded relieved. "Yes, that sounds just fine. Here please take this." I said leaving the cash on the counter in front of him. He pulled a metal cash box from underneath the counter, unlocked it, and slide the money inside it. He then pulled out a receipt pad and began filling it out.

"I'll need to see your driver's license." I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and slide my I.D. card from the holder and handed it across to him. He began jotting down my name and date of birth. "Your name's Tessa? Mine's Ralph." He commented as he handed me back my I.D. Yep, that's right my name is "Tessa Swan", my mother thought it sounded like some kind of mythic creature. Honestly, I don't think it does.

Ralph turned away and pulled open a drawer on a filing cabinet, I heard the _ting, ting, ting,_ metal clicking against metal. He pulled a key off a large key ring and handed it to me.

"Your room is number 24, up on the second floor. You're one of the lucky ones; you got the fire escape outside your window." He grinned, and turned to point at a door to my left. "You can find the stairway through this door. Also, there's a laundry mat a little ways down the street, and the bathrooms in this building are shared by everyone. There are men and woman's facilities are separate, but the showers are shared by everyone.

"If you need to use the shower at certain times of the day, just let me know and I can put a note up on the door. Now you have a good night, missy, you look like you need it." I thanked him and turned to head up to my new "home". It looks like life is starting to look a little better for me.

_So, yay for me_, I sighed to myself.

So, little monsters, how was that? Review, please.


End file.
